The Doctors and The Hood
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The Seventh,Eighth, and Ace all find themselves in a small town of northern Florida in 2006. Why theyve been brought here is a mystery but they will soon find more timelords are in there prescense than they are aware.
1. Breaking The First Law

"Galifrey...the home of the Time Lord. One of the most advanced beings in the universe. The over watchers of time some would say. But just because of the advancements of there culture doesn't mean there planet was perfect. There was a little crime, not much but a little. One criminal in particular The Hood Of Arcadia. His methods are still unknown however his crime was of the most heinous of all crimes. Regeneration Burglary, he would steal his victims Regenerations and leave only one for them to live out the rest of there days. He was sought out by the high council for centuries. However one day he just vanished and has been never heard of again. However that particular story will be told another day." Mystically the Doctor spun this tale. Ace sitting in a chair on the TARDIS legs up in her chair is in deed brought to a stage of awe at the end of the story.  
"So Professor whatever happened to him...i mean the Hood?" She spits the question almost as a child assuring herself the boogie man wasn't real.  
"Ace that is a spectacular question, see like i said no ones heard from him in at least an eon, he must surely have perished by now." The Doctor pats Ace to assure her and walks back over to the main controls of the TARDIS.  
"So you never met him then Professor?" Ace stood up from the chair and began to walk to the controls adjacent from the Doctor.  
"Well...yes and no, i seen him verrrrrrrrrry close up." He sets the controls with a little flick of the wrists as he rolls his r's.  
Aces face lights up with excitement. She loved hearing about the Doctors past adventures almost as much as going on them.  
"So ...What happened Doctor!?"  
"Well I he popped up on Galifrey where my abode just happened to be located. And he came running through an alley way chasing someone. He looked at me and winked as he did and he was gone. Before then id never heard of him before." The Doctor keeps setting his controls.  
Aces excitement sighs away.  
"Wow Doctor that was just buzzing." Her sarcasm pulsates from her voice like a blaster  
The Doctor smirks;"Not every thing will be Nitro 9 and running for our lives my dear, you should learn that." As he finishes that last sentence the TARDIS console begins go on the fritz. Lights flashing knobs pulling themselves out and pushing themselves back in.  
"What in the world old girl?" The Doctor asks as he frantically begins damage control. However so far its to no avail. By this point Ace is up doing her best with what little bit she had learned about the machine.  
"Professor! What is going on?" She hollers from he side of the TARDIS.  
"Im not sure but my readings are showing we are being sucked into another vortex, not a time vortex but its like a gravity vortex. Its pulling us onto Earth...but the year is 2006 there. Theres just no way they are advanced enougn.." The Doctor answers and continues hopping around the TARDIS flipping controls.  
"So were being sucked down by a vacuum of gravity not a vortex." Corrects Ace as she braces her self.  
"Good good Ace i just did th-Ahhhh!" The Doctor yelps as the TARDIS begins to tumble and rumble throwing them all about.  
The TARDIS falls and falls before the emergency systems kick on and the suddenly just materialize at the spot they were going to hit from a free fall of sorts anyways. Inside the TARDIS The Doctor lay on the console as Ace is on the floor. Both a little groggy from all the violent tumbling but otherwise ok. The Doctor stands up straight off the main console and looks at Ace.  
"Ace?" He squats down to one knee, brushes the hair from her face to check for injuries but sees nothing.  
"P...p...p..pp..professor? Is that you?" Ace groggily asks as she sits up holding her head.  
"Yes Yes my dear its me, are you ok Ace?" He grabs her hand and pulls her up at this point.  
"Oi, Professor, as fit as a fiddle." She smiles at him re assuring shes ok.  
"Well then..." He walks over to the rack standing beside the TARDIS doors and grabs his umbrella ,coat, and her jacket. "Were off then Ace." He hands her the black jacket of hers and he puts his on and winks at her.  
They both move for the door and to this out side world they go. There surroundings looked the sort of a parking lot, and abandoned one at that except for an ominous figure to the west of them. The night sky cloaked there movement as they walked out and began to explore. They kept Quiet not knowing what was around, and who could be listening. The Doctor sees nothing but a road in front of him and it seemed to be some kind of complex that had been abandoned behind him. It had been abandoned for sometime the poor place was just rotting apart. However that ominous figure in the corner of his eye kept catching his attention. So he finally sets in to investigate. The closer he gets the more he thinks hes going Bonkers. The reason he felt that way because it looked like the TARDIS. His TARDIS to boot. Ace watched from behind him and then looked back assuring she wasnt seeing things and there was there TARDIS exactly where they had left it. Then it comes to him and his face goes from an investigative glow to a more cross red. He then stamps up to the TARDIS and walks through the doors very quickly. Ace can tell the doctor is cross from where she is.  
"Professor , whats the matter? Hey...Wait up!" She begins to jog to catch up with her funny little man.  
The Doctor walks in and immediately sees this tall man beside his controls Fiddling and fidgeting just as he would wearing what seems to be a lord byron man soon realizes he has walked into his TARDIS.  
"Well then...what are you doing here?" The man asks as he leans up from the controls.  
"Well i am the Doctor and i have a feeling you are too. Am I corrrrrrrrrect?" His r's roll with a sort of anger.  
"I had so much psychic ability back then, i do miss that sometimes, I'm your successor." The Doctor does a bit of a bow.  
"Well then you know what your doing, your breaking the first law of time. This could create a paradox to big for the TARDIS to hold." The Professor lectures him.  
"Wait Professor...this other bloak is you to?" Ace had not been informed about Regeneration at this point.  
"Yes he is,see when a Timelord gets into a jam where they get injured to badly they change, its sort of a way to cheat death." The Professor explains and looks back his older self for an explanation.  
"Look i just was pulled here by some sort of vacuum. Im just as surprised as you." The Eighth Doctor walks away from the console and closer to the Professor and Ace.  
"Well then why are we both here?" The professor puts his hand on his chin to ponder.  
"Well...why dont we just go explore some more. Curiosity killed the cat as you would say Doctor." He smiles at the Professor and signals at him to go on out ahead of him. So he does Ace shortly behind him and Eight follows the lot of them closing the TARDIS doors behind.  
"So we know were on Earth, however the question is where...and why is it so cold." The Doctor shivers and rubs his hands together as the Professor looks at his surroundings for some sort of a clue then he catches a store across the way running an American Flag.  
"Well it seems were in the USA."  
"That narrows it down a tack." Sarcastically replies Ace.  
The Professor smirks and they all begin to walk towards the little store. The cold wind singing a song almost as it blew. They made it to the front of the store and seen a rack for newspapers.  
" the Nassau County Record...interesting...hmmm...yess...i shouldve known." The Professor points his finger at the news paper.  
"What should you have known?" Asks Ace sounding a bit worried."  
"Its right there in black in white...it says you will find yourself, i knew i should've checked my horoscope today." He smiles a devilish grin. Eight and And Ace chuckle a little.  
"Well from what i see here we are in Hilliard Florida... December, 12th, 2006."  
"Well...it is very cold." Spout Eight shivering.  
"I dont know...I like it." Seven says then puts the news paper back in the rack.


	2. The Plot Thickens

Soon after the Doctors returned to there respective TARDIS's for the mutually agreed to return the next morning and begin to investigate this mysterious event.  
The next morning Ace and the Professor arose early to get breakfast with the Eighth Doctor. They walked into town and found the closest restaurant that wasnt a fast food joint. They sat down in the little diner and ordered eggs and biscuits with tea.  
"So I still havent come to any realization on why we were brought here. Have you heard anything from the council of time lord I cant even get a message out to them. Its like theres something jamming any transmissions going out."  
"Its the same here im afraid nothing." The waitess brings the eggs and tea to the table.  
"Well what if its some plot, like by the Master or something." Ace grabs her fork and begins to eat after the statement.  
"No No cant be him..." Spouts Eight as he picks up the tea cup. "The Master is dead, a very long-SPPPPPPHAAAAT WHAT IN GOOD GRACIOUS IS THAT?" The Doctor spits his tea all over the floor of the diner.  
"What is that, i think i just Drank pure sugar cane." He continues as the waitress walks up to see what is a matter.  
"Sir is there a problem with your beverage?" She smiles.  
"Uh well...i ordered tea...what kind of tea is this exactly?"  
"Oh its sweet tea, best around here for a matter of fact." Her southern accent pops out a bit in the last sentence.  
"Well is there any way i could just get some water?"  
"Yes of course sweetie ill bring over in just a minute."she walks away and the Doctors go back to discussing the problem at hand.  
"Well we must find out our invitor here. You know just before i was pulled here as my TARDIS was going on the fritz i did get a reading that disregarded at the time but it was picking up a time lord energy flow. When we arrived and i seen me there...well you, i just thought that it was yours. However last night on a wim i recalculated to the moment i found the signatures through the TARDIS and it couldnt have been you, it was way too less a signature for a TARDIS. But only found on one planet...Galifrey."  
Eight looks at the Professor Along with Ace.  
"So your saying there are more timelords...here...in this very small town." The Doctors answered a bit blankly.  
"Precisely..." Retorts the Professor..." But why?"  
"Well how about you go back to your TARDIS and do a more definite scan for the energy signature in the area, Ace and I will do the hard work and ask around about information on the town." Eight stands up and announces.  
"Thats a marvelous idea, alright then Ace you go with older me, and Ill scan the area." Seven stands soon after and Ace follows.  
"Alright Professor..." She looks at Eight after they've already successfully made it outside and were able to dine and ditch.  
"Ok Doctor lets go find us some time lords."Ace chuckles as she straightens her bag.  
"I have missed you so very much." Eight says.  
"Well then i shall keep in contact through psychic link i shall alert you if i find any thing interrrrrrrrrresting." Seven departs after that and begins his walk towards his TARDIS.  
"Bye Professor, so where to first Doctor?" Ace inquires.  
"Well, i thought maybe the local petrol station might be the best source at least at first." The Doctor points at the nearest station across the street from them.  
Ace nods and they stroll across the open street. The nearby four way intersection is even empty which is strange but no one not even the Doctor notices. They make there way up into the gas station to find some one however everyone has disappeared.  
"I couldve swore i just seen some one in here a few moments ago." Ace looks around confused.  
" yes it seems that whoever was here just vanished into thin air." The Doctor also confused pulls out his sonic screwdriver out to scan the area. The high pitch sound begins and he spins around in a circle. Then he brings it up to his face to read the scans.  
" Thats odd...it must be malfunctioning."  
"Whats wrong?" Ace walks up to his side.  
" Im not reading any one...nothing...like theres not even any one at the Diner we just left." The Doctors puzzled face looks up around his surroundings. The wind blowing the cold air, the people disappearing, something isn't right.  
"Who are you...where did you come from." This booming voice rings out through the silence. Ace and The Doctor both look in the direction of the voice. They see a man, maybe five feet tall, very thin. His short brown hair is covered by a black fedora, the rest of his attire matches as he looks like he stepped out of an indiana jones movie. However whats most threatening is the sawed off shotgun pointed directly at the Doctor.  
"Hello there, I am the Doctor, this is my companion, Ace." The Doctor holds his hands up and nudges Ace to do the same. She begrudgingly complies.  
"The Doctor...Your the Doctor. Well then..." He sticks his shotgun back in its holster on his side and walks up to them.  
"Well your no threat, my name is the Hood of Arcadia." He smiles and puts out a shake.  
The Doctors face goes from a peaceful glow to an angry madness.  
"What are you doing here...who are you chasing now, and dont think for one second im going to shake your hand." The Doctors anger is definently visibly oozing from him.  
"Whoa Whoa now look..." The Hood throws up his hands however reaches for a cigarette in his front pocket of the brown shirt hes wearing. " im not here for you, and i can control that now, i dont hurt the innocent." He lights up his cigarette with a sippo from his pants pocket and steps back.  
"Wait your the same one The Professor told me about! Your Bad news." Ace points at him and exclaims.  
"Im not, I promise, look im called the Hood Of Arcadia because im alot like a character here on earth. I do believe his name was Robin Hood. Yes i steal all but one of the regenerations from the evil and genocidal without cause to give them maybe one more chance in there life span and release them to the cosmos. Or give them to people who i know will use them for a greater me whats so bad about that. I just made the wrong people mad back on Galifrey." The Hood looks at both of them and takes a drag from his cigarette.  
"Well when you put it that way i guess it was a really a misjudgment of character." Ace looks down at her feet in Disappointment in her self.  
"Now now Ace its not our fault that was the way i had been informed too, i do apologize sir." The Doctor puts his arm around Ace and looks at The Hood.  
He blows out some smoke now as his cigarette hits the halfway mark.  
"Quite alright old boy, this isnt the first ive encountered someone who've been misinformed about myself. However I am quite busy so if you wouldn't mind i have to make my leave." The Hood tips his hat at Ace and the Doctor and turns to go on his way.  
"Well sir just one moment, would you have any idea why all these people have disappeared?" The Doctors stops him before he leaves.  
The Hood throws away his cigarette.  
"No thats my question exactly i was just down the road talking to some man and mid conversation he disappears into thin air. Then i run into you two. However it could have something to do with the Central Rebellion Troop i followed here."  
"Central Rebellion Troop?" The Doctor interjects.  
"Yes yes its an organization compiled of different races rebelling against the shadow proclamations new policies. I myself have no dog to fight however i do have a particular interest in one of the higher ups of the CRT. He a Time Lord by the name of Monterolis. He has killed so many, tortured others with no reason but pleasure. He is a vile vile being and deserves to be taught a lesson. However back to point the CRT landed here to hide out from the shadow proclamation after there last skirmish." He ponders a minute. "Maybe the people here were a projection of some sorts as a camouflage to hide here. You landed here in your TARDIS and it may have interrupted the circuit. They will probably be out soon searching for the source. The original residents must be held hostage in there area of operations." The Hood steps back a moment.  
"Yes yes good Deduction friend, now may we accompany you , it seems your mission is almost ours as well. However i do have one final question. How do you know me, or know of me?" The Doctor now looks around and then back at The Hood.  
"Well you are a legend throughout the galaxy my friend. The tales of you defeating the Daleks And The Cyberman are famous. I remember hearing of you before I left Galifrey. And yes i do suppose you can accompany me however i fear this might not be the most suitable for the young girl." The Hood looks over at Ace. The Doctor looks over at her as well and he could see the rage building...it was too late to calm her.  
"Oi, look here bloak! Im sure im as tough as you if not tougher! You just handle yourself, me and the Doctor will handle ours." Her face all red with a frown sends The Hood a message.  
"Ok ok, im sorry, of course you can." He holds his hands up and shakes his head.  
Then Through the conversation The Doctor received a message via psychic link.  
'Contact...' He hears his younger self think.  
'Contact...' He returns the thought and there happens to be a bit of an echo in his thoughts.  
'Wow i didnt know my mind was so hollow...HELLO ELLO LLO LO OOO' the Eighth Doctors thought echoes in his mind as if it were a cave.  
'Would you Quit you dawdling ive found the source.' The Professor Scolds him.  
'Yes yes where is it?'  
'Just North of your current location. Wait there i shall meet you where you are and we can move from there.'  
'Yes Yes we will see you soon.' The Eighth Doctor breaks the contact and looks back the Hood and Ace.  
"Yes sorry then i think i know where we are going." The Eighth Doctor smilesatt he pair of them.


	3. Old House and The Spoons

After a short time of waiting and conversing the Seventh Doctor makes his entrance. However it didnt begin to well as he knew who the hood was at first glance and almost pummeled him with his umbrella. However he explained once again his actual nature, they also brought him up to speed on the CRT.  
"Well then, it seems we have our work cut out for us. These men are verrrrry dangerous i take it." The Professor asks as they walk along towards there loation.  
"Yes they could very well be, you might want to check your weapons." The Hood pulls out his Shotgun of Choice.  
"Now now friend i don't believe you'll be needing that, thats not the way i do things, my only weapon is right here." The Eighth Doctor points to his cranium.  
"Oh... Well your pacifists." The Hood states looking at he three of them.  
"Yes well i do pride myself on the fact. Not everything needs bloodshed." The Professor wags his finger in a wizard like fashion.  
"That may be true Doctor however it will one day be un avoidable. Well off politics so you are his Seventh Incarnation, and you are The Eighth?" He points at each, and they both nod accordingly.  
"Isnt that breaking the first law?" Inquires the Hood.  
"Yes well we've programmed are TARDIS's to withhold the paradox. As long as no more of us show up this situation should be just fine." Replies the Professor.  
The four walk a while before they come upon a house across from where the energy signature was exerting from. The four quickly move into the house to set up safe for a moment.  
The Seventh Doctor peers out a nearby window to look at the AO of the CRT. It seems they were hold up, or at least some of them were hold up a mechanic shop. The troop seemed to have there guard down for the moment. Very soon would be the perfect time to infiltrate and gain information  
The professor looks back at the others who are exploring the abode of which they had invaded.  
"Now every one come here quick." The calls them to the front room.  
They comply and make there way back.  
"Mr. Hood seems to be correct, there are some guards out there but not many and it doesn't seem to me that they are on any high alert,arrogance if you ask me. However we will have to practice caution." The Professor finds a nearby seat and plops down.  
"He's Definently right, these are a trained militia. We will have to watch our backs. Is there any ideas on how to find the higher ups in that building or get in for that matter?" The Hood looks up at them all searching for an idea.  
"Well i have some Nitro 9 here in my pocket, maybe we could use it as some sort of distraction." Ace pipes up as she diggs in her pocket.  
"Splendid idea my dear, you and I could cause some sort of scene up front near the gate there and allow my successor there and our other Associate to sneak in through the back door." The Professor praises his companion.  
"That sounds solid enough. However what should we do when we enter the complex?" The Hood asks as he looks out the window at the mechanics shop.  
"Well we subdue a couple of the guards and and then we find our way around to who were looking for." The Eighth Doctor stands up and states. He then makes his way to the kitchen. The next thing you hear is this annoying clicking sound. The Professor then follows along with Ace. The Eighth Doctor has picked up a pare of spoons and is now playing them upon his knee.  
"May i join kind Doctor?" The Professor chuckles.  
"Of course my dear Doctor." Eight replies and they begin syncing up there beat and playing the spoons together.  
Ace looks on and laughs a bit. The Hood walks up beside her.  
"Are they always like this...so Mad?"  
"Yea...i guess so.." She smiles and looks back at the Hood who has joined in on her smile.  
Both the Doctors laugh as they stop playing.  
"Good fun now i miss that it has been so long since i played the spoons." The Eighth Doctor laughs  
"Yes yes and I still sounded good on both ends. Maybe we could start a spoon band." The Professor Chuckles in excitement.  
"Here here, we could be called The Timelords... Are first song could be called flying the TARDIS." The Doctor points a finger in the air.  
"No No No Fixing The TARDIS." The Doctors laugh together but soon die down and then continue on in conversation.  
The Hood turns around back into the front room, sits down on a nearby sofa, and pulls out his shotgun and starts rummaging through his trench coat pockets.  
Ace follows behind him.  
"Whats that your doing there?" Ace seems a bit nosey as she sits down in the adjacent seat. She sets her bag on the floor, tired from carrying it.  
"Im un loading the lethal Slugs i have in here and reloading with tranquilizer shells. I figured if i wanted to avoid ethical problems and arguments with those two id just compromise." He fidgets with the gun un loading and reloading it.  
" Thats it can adapt to different ammunition?" She asks while leaning in a bit towards the gun.  
"Pretty Much, i made this gun a while back and i customized it to any ammo, that can fit the gun, that i fabricate myself. Incendiary, Tear Gas,Regular Shells, i mean the list is long." He finishes reloading and then pulls out what looks like some sort of cube. He then proceeds to fasten it to the end of his weapon.  
"I hope im not bugging you, but whats that?" Ace asks innocently.  
"Your fine shoot away..." He chuckles. "Its an Alzonian silencer. It acts as a silencer for any weapon you coordinate it for and instead of just quieting the sound of my gun, it completely replaces the sound with a gust of wind, or a chirping bird, and sometimes theres just no sound at all. It scans the area to see what would be a normal replacement." He keeps fastening as he explains everything.  
As hes fastening the silencer onto his weapon Ace notices his wristwatch. It looks normal, brown leather strap leading to a round time piece. However in the middle of the face theres an infinity symbol.  
"Thats a cool looking watch you have there." Ace points to it.  
"Yes yes it is, I acquired it from an old timelord back on Galifrey so very long ago. Its actually the tool i use to collect regenerations from evil timelords." He moves his wrist up to show her the watch in better detail.  
"Well how do you do that?"  
"Well your just a bucket of secrets arent you, well that is one i cant answer right now, maybe another day." He smiles and stands up, putting his shot gun in his holster.  
He walks into the kitchen just as the Doctors Are finishing there conversation.  
"Hello there sorry we were just catching up a bit, not too many spoilers i hope." The Professor laughs and then looks at the Hood.  
"Well now are you all ready to do this, the sun seems to be setting." The Hood asks looking out the nearby window.  
"Yes Yes lets." Eight replies and the four begin there infiltration process.


	4. The Meeting Of Old Friends

As darkness fell upon the very small town in northern Florida the Doctors, Ace, And the Hood of Arcadia all made there way to the mechanics shop they had to infiltrate.  
The Professor and Ace made there way round the front as The Hood and The Doctor made there way round the back waiting for the sound of Aces Nitro 9. There was some bushes over grown on parts of a chain length fence up front. Ace led the Professor over to them as she set the Nitro 9 on a long fuse. Enough for about 14 seconds.  
"Alright Professor the charge is set now run." Ace says as she quickly jumps up and grabs the arm of The Professor.  
The explosion rings through the surrounding trees and buildings as well. The fence falls down and a couple of uniformed guards appear to investigate. Ace and The Professor jumped into a nearby ditch as cover from the explosion.  
A guard runs out from the explosion looking both ways with some sort of laser rifle in his hands. Looked humanoid mostly, except for blue scales covering his skin.  
"!WHOS THERE?!" He yells out. Hes then accompanied by two more associates.  
"You take left flank, make a perimeter, same for you on the right, i will take point, NOW MOVE MOVE!" The alien commands as they begin the search for a perpetrator.  
At that exact moment The Eighth Doctor and the Hood Of Arcadia were making there way in through the back entrance. They jumped a chain length fence and made it into the complex. There seemed to be a maze of a junkyard they must go through before actually entering the building. Hood pulls his gun and has it ready as the Doctor looks on un approvingly.  
"Tranquilizers or not i still find those things as barbaric." The Doctor snubbs almost at that comment.  
"Yes well sometimes it is necessary but for you, and you only , ive decided to go non lethal. My respect for you is worth not killing anyone." The Hood snubs back a bit with that comment.  
They walk on a little further and find a guard leaning on some scrap metal almost dozing. The Hood takes aim and fires his weapon and as there is no sound all you here is the whoosh of the dart through the air and into the back of the offender.  
"Good shot there." The Doctor Praises.  
"I never miss." Replies the Hood.  
"So what exactly are you going to do once we find these timelords?" Hood asks while looking on to make sure the coast is clear.  
"Well i would just like to inquire why me and my cohorts were pulled here." The Eighth Doctor looks on as well then they both step out from around the corner. The coast is clear and they begin to walk on slowly but surely. The stars lit up the night and they even seemed a bit brighter than usual but neither the Doctor nor The Hood paid any attention.  
"You dont think that somehow this could be a trap Doctor?" The Hood looks over at him.  
"Im Counting on it actually." The Doctor smiles back however the Hoods face wasnt as joyful.  
"Wait..." He stops walking. " you have reason to believe this is a trap and you haven't said any thing!" The Hood seems a bit cross at this point.  
"Well, you didnt ask now did you." The Doctor says back to him.  
"Thats not something i should have to ask about Doctor..." His sentence stops because he and the Doctor had realized they were surrounded. They then see the professor with there hands up at gunpoint in front of them. The Hood quickly pulls his weapon pointing it at the assailant who had captured his comrades.  
"Put it down!" A voice rang out like thunder, so demanding the Hood put it by his side.  
Then out of the shadows walked a figure that was very sinister in its own. The long blonde hair almost covered his yellowish eyes. His age had to be in 300's however by earth years he looked to be in his 60's. However his mannerisms pointed out he was very spry for his age.  
"Monterolis i presume," states the Eighth Doctor.  
"Hmm, interesting, and rude, you know me, however i havent the foggiest who you are sir." Monterolis walks up to the Doctor.  
"Yes Yes well, i am the Doctor."  
"Hmm yes i seem to remember you know..." Turning his attention now to the hood.  
"Well hello there, my mighty Assassin. Seems the assassin has became the assassination." Monterolis jokes then turns to the Professor an Ace.  
"And you too, who are you?"  
The Professor looks at him...  
"Yes well i am also The Doctor, another Doctor."  
Monterolis looks back at the Eighth then back at the Professor.  
"Arent you breaking the first law of time right now Doctor?" He asks.  
"Yes well it does happen, why are you here on Earth it serves of no use to you." Asks the Doctor.  
Monterolis turns away and looks at the Hood as he answeres.  
"Well actually Doctor it serves of the utmost importance to my CRT and I."This evil smile forms  
"Monterolis why dont you let them go on, you only have business with me." Spouts the Hood angrily at the tyrant.  
"I do not believe i spoke to you just then or gave you permission to speak scum. However you are correct i personally have no business with. But it is a colleague of mine that does..." He points to a metal staircase leading from the second floor of the mechanics shop.  
The Door then flings open and this woman appears. Poofy brown hair tops off the rather tall woman. Her red revealing jumpsuit definently stands out to the comrades. All the way down to the brown combat boots.  
"THE RANI!" Shouts The professor.  
"Professor whos the Rani?" Ace looks to him and asks.  
"Shes this vile genius woman from my planet. A tyrant of sorts evil in every way."  
"Thank you Doctor , your too kind." Her Devilish voice rings out through the complex as she yells from the door. About to begin her descent to the ground .  
"Your as ugly as your heart!" Yells out the Eighth Doctor.  
The Rani makes her way through the crowd to the Doctors.  
"Fiesty as we age are we Doctor." She smiles and looks at Monterolis and he motions for them to be taken away.


	5. CellMates

They were confined in a room inside the mechanical shop until morning when the Rani made her way inside to take the Doctors away for some unknown reason. Jus Ace and the Hood remained. The room thankfully wasnt too horrible. It wasnt at all dark, it even seemed like some sort of office at a time. The desk bare just a lamp on it neatly sat in the corner. A bookshelf full of manuals stand close to the door. The only thing that seemed dreadful was the ugly white tile on the floor.  
"Ace Are you ok? You seem a bit anxious." The Hood looks up at her from his seat on the floor as shes examining the room.  
"Oh yes i am fine im just, looking around for anything conspicuous." She never takes her attention from the room as she replies to The Hood.  
He looks back at the ground in despair.  
"I miss my gun...dont feel right without her." He says to himself.  
Ace walks over to the book case and begins to pull out some of the manuals. She begins looking intently at the back of the bookcase.  
"It seems are guests forgot one major factor about putting us in this room without the Doctors."  
She says aloud while staring into the bookcase.  
"And whats that My dear Ace?" The Hood looks up from the floor at her.  
"The Professors My mentor." She smiles as she pulls a lever behind the bookcase and they here a click come from the locked door.  
"There was a hole in the wall showing the locking mechanism of the door. They were lazy and didnt repair it just covered it up." She smiles  
The Hood stands up and grins back. They both make there way out of the room in search of the Doctors.  
259 feet underground the Rani and Monterolis hold Both the Doctors prisoner.  
"So can you maybe pop down a pot of tea, im growing ever so board down here." Yells out the Professor from the cell hes in.  
"Yes Yes or knitting, Bring me knitting!" Chimes in the 8th Doctor. The cells are empty but for the both of them. They seem to be some sort of brig from there space ship they landed here in.  
"Seems they must have phased the craft underground for HQ purposes." The Professor says to his cell- neighbor.  
"Yes it does seem so, however why are they all here, and why were we brought here. I just know the Rani has her grubby hands all over some sort of earth Domination scheme." The eighth Doctor looks over at the professor and they both nod in agreement.  
Then Footsteps clop down the hall getting closer and closer to them. Then the epitome of evil rounds the corner from the corridor.  
"Hello Doctors, are you both comfortable." The Rani's evil smile forms as she looks at the lot of them locked up in the brig.  
"Rani what are you doing here? What are we doing here? I demand to know what is going on." The Eighth Doctor raises his voice trying to intimidate the Rani into submission.  
"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME DOCTOR!" She bows up to the cell where Eight is standing.  
"I am not one of your teen companions who gets frightened at your angry voice. I Am The Rani, From the planet Galifrey, A Time-" Shes interrupted by the Professor.  
"Yes Yes you old nag we know where your dense are you exactly?"  
The Rani gets quiet and looks at the Professor.  
"Well say what you like, i will have the upper hand this time. With my Associate here to aid me in my wishes you two will be out of my hair Forever." She laughs as she turns to walk away.  
"Well if this is really the end for us maybe you could humor us with what exactly your doing here?" The Eighth Doctor asks before she can round the corner into the corridor.  
"Im not as dense obviously as you think i am Doctor." She then walk down the corridor leaving the Doctors.  
"Well that didnt do us a lick of good." Says the Eight in despair as he turns away from the cell bars and back towards the wall.  
"Yes well you wouldn't happen to have your sonic on you?" The Professor asks looking over at himself.  
"YES yes oh yes thank me so much." He hurriedly says as he pulls it from his jacket pocket.  
The Eighth Doctor begins to sonic the lock. It would take just a few minutes, it was a digital Sontaran lock.  
"Thats a nice one there, looks like a modification of mine eh..." The Seventh Doctor looks through the bars at himself trying to unlock it.  
"Yes , yes it is. Does wonders for me."The Eighth Doctor Chuckles back.  
"Well, there is something i have been wanting to ask you since weve met. I know were really not supposed to ask this but, how do I-" the Professor is swiftly interrupted by his successor.  
"You know i cant tell you..." His hand trembles a bit with the memories flooding his mind of days gone by. The alley way, the gunshots all so clear in his mind.  
"I cant, its a rule. You know that just as well as i do." The Eighth Doctor does not break his concentration of the lock at hand.  
"Yes yes, well then i do apologize, i do wonder why-" once again hes interrupted by by The Eighth Doctor.  
"Yowza perfect alright were good to go. Firstly we need to see where there holding Ace and The Hood." Says Eight as the cell doors open.  
"Yes yes then we need to understand what exactly is going on here with the CRT and the Rani. I do believe they are using the planet as asylum from the Shadow Proclamation but, there must be another reason the Rani is so keen on having us here and helping them in the process."the Professor rubs his chin as he ponders.  
"It is convenient how we were brought here, the same time as The Hood."the Eighth Doctor raises his eye brows As the Professor makes this point.  
"Yes yes but i dont think hes in on it, im sure we wouldve sensed something thus far." Replies the Eighth Doctor.  
"Yes yes i do agree, But yes i believe the Rani helped trap him into coming, knowing what he does. Then she brought us here...Oh My Stars, i think ive done it. She Brought us here to steal all of our future regenerations. We might not Have been the ones she wanted but she got us!" The Professor starts to become excited about the last bit of his statement.  
Both the Doctors look at each other as they hear a sound down the corridor coming there way. They Quickly get back into there cells until the guard left the area. It came around the corner and it just happened to be a Silurian. It looks at the both of them to hurriedly to notice the cells are unlocked and then walks back the way it came.  
They walk back out of there cells and into the corridor.  
"This is a sontaran scout class ship you think?" Asks Eight as hes looking around at the architecture.  
"Yes yes it seems so. Why Does It Matter?"the Professor joins him in scanning his surroundings.  
"Well the Sontaran scouts have a signal cloaking device. It hides there energy signature, and any out going signals from unwanted eyes. Im sure thats how there hiding from the shadow proclamation."the Eighth Doctor looks back at himself and grins.  
"Yes yes if we over load the cloak itll stick out like a soar thumb, and they'll be here in a jiffy." He thows his hand out for a shake.  
"I am brilliant!" Chuckles the professor.  
They both chuckle and look towards the corridor.  
"Now this isnt a two man job. Why dont you go find the Hood And Ace, and as soon as i can finish here ill meet you at the old house we were in earlier."  
The Professor Reluctantly agrees with himself, and they part ways soon after.


	6. The Great Re Entry

The Hood and Ace made there way around the complex and were in the depths of despair still un able to locate the Doctors.  
"Where are they..." Whispers Ace to The Hood.  
"Well i know they have to have a way to enter there ship, that has to be underground."The Hood says looking around the complex.  
Surprisingly its very unpopulated at the moment. No guards, officers, anything. The Hood then happens to spy a door way very close to them concealed by an old automobile that they didnt notice earlier. The Hood signals at it and Ace notices it as well. They both make there way to it quickly.  
"Maybe this is it..." Says Ace optimistically.  
The Hood opens the door up to see the staircase is actually a TransMat.  
"This should take us down to the ship. However we need some sort of advantage, i dont have my gun, do you have anything in that bag on your back?" The points at her gigantic book bag that the captors had neglected to confiscate.  
Her eyes widen,  
"Yes , i have the perfect thing for this, ive got some smoke bombs, a little C4 putty and fuse line, oh and some Nitro 9." Ace smiles like a kid on christmas showing there new toys with there friends.  
"Yes well, i think the smoke bombs should suffice. Get a few out to have on us for a quick getaway."He holds his hand out waiting for one as she digs through her book bag.  
She hands him one and they both stand in the trans mat. The Hood presses a few choice buttons on the panel in front of them and then there suddenly whisked away down to the ship.  
The Professor was actually Down the Corridor from the exit of the Transmat when he watched them materialize.  
"Professor!" She shouts and quickly makes her way to him.  
"Hello Ace my dear, Hello Hood." He nods his dead as a signal for a greeting.  
"Yes Doctor...wheres other you?" Hood asks.  
"Hes trying to be some sort of hero, i just split up from him to find you lot and go find him again." He explains rapidly.  
"And i think we had better be making our way back, hes gonna need our keen sense of direction." He chuckles and signals to go the way hed came from.  
The Eighth Doctor hadnt had as much luck as his predecessor. The override panel he was in search of was no where in site. He knew he was getting closer to the bridge. There were more personnel appearing out of the wood work. It was getting increasingly difficult to hide.  
The Hood, Ace, And The Professor all made there way back to the brig. Hood happens to find his gun on the way in a locker, down the corridor from the brig.  
"You and that infernal weapon." Scoffs the Professor.  
"Well me and my infernal weapon, are gonna save our skins." Retorts the Hood and walks a bit ahead of the Professor and Ace.  
The Professor frowns a bit but follows close behind.  
They continue walking a bit and come upon what seems to be some guards around some private quarters. They see a nearby ventilation outlet and hide in the crook of the wall where the panel is. The corridor was a very long straight shot so this would be the only place of concealment.  
"That must he where monterolis, and the Rani stay." Whispers Ace.  
"Good Deduction dear, however we must be weary. Im not one hundred percent sure but me and my successor think weve worked out why were here. The Rani knew that Hood would follow Monterolis here to punish him for whatever evil deeds hes committed, so she thought that they could defeat the why she pulled me here. And she would steal his power of Regeneration theft and use it against me." He looks at the both of them very gravely.  
"Well that dosent explain why your older self is here, and where did all the people that lived here go?" Ace whispers back.  
"Well as far as my successor is concerned, i believe that was just a blessed accident. I dont believe she meant to bring Two of me here. However the people that lived in this town are still a mystery."Professor replies while putting his hand on his chin.  
"Well now we need to take are next step how shall we get past these thugs?" The Doctor looks back at the guards.  
"Well now that i have my old gun back i do believe it with one of the smoke bombs that Ace has and we can get by that way." The Hood holds up the smoke bomb and begins to load it into the barrel of the shotgun he has.  
"Yes that would work there are only three guards. However that one on the far right is Werterrian. As you can see it looks a bit like us except built bigger in body structure. Has to be at least 9 ft tall. But it dosent have any eyes or nose. It completely functions off of sound and touch."the Professor points to him stealthily.  
"Well we could all like yell and run past him. He must have so e pretty sensitive ears i guess so if we all like battle yell past him it should confuse im." Ace says.  
"Brilliant Ace that should work famously." Says the Hood picking up the gun amd aiming at the group of thugs.  
"On three."whispers the Professor.  
Ace and The Hood look at the professor with Attention.  
"One...Two...Three." The Professor Says Three out loud and the thugs quickly notice however before any can really fire a shot the Hood fires the smoke bomb into the crowd of three. The smoke begins to fill the corridor and the two thugs start coughing and falling to the ground as the third stays vigilant. Our three heroes then run from there chosen spot screaming in the hopes of confusing there assailant. Successfully they make it by as the third guard is completely confused and now dazed a bit dropping his gun and covering his giant ears.  
"Yes i do believe that worked Professor." Says Ace as they make it to the end of the corridor.  
"Yes yes indeed, now off to our next obstacle. Hopefully we will have as much luck."Professor answers as they go through a door into the next Corridor.  
However when the door opened low and behold there the Rani stood with four of her guards.  
"Well then, it isnt polite for my guests to be roaming around the humble abode." She smiles this evil smile and orders them to be took to the bridge.


	7. Ghost town

The Eighth Doctor had took a wrong turn and made his way to the Engine room.  
'These Grey Corridor, so easy to get lost in.' He thinks in his head.  
He happens upon the nuclear core of the vessel and happens to see its his lucky day. Theres no one around and hes found an alternative panel that should let him override the cloaking device. So he stretches his fingers and starts in on the panel going through code and firewalls and such. The Doctor sees a security feed of his friends being captured.  
"I told him to go," he sighs in frustration.  
And then he continues, he should have enough time in between showing the signal to the shadow proclamation, and then grabbing his associates to get away from the vessel. The shadow proclamation wasnt an enemy, just extremely annoying.  
After a few minutes of computer work he is able to overide the system and lock it out to all personnel. He smiles and then runs up the corridor in search of himself and the others.  
The Professror, Ace, And the hood all stood on the bridge. This time they had been more careful, took Aces bag, and the Hoods side arm as well as his wrist watch, again.  
"Rani ive figured you out , and theres no way you will get away with this!" Says an angry Professor.  
"Have you now, well you see monterolis and i seem to think we will getaway with it quite nicely. With you all dead i can scour the universe, picking off timelords, living forever. No one to stand in my way, i can also destroy that annoying Shadow Proclamation." She retorts as she looks over her new wristwatch.  
"That will never happen Rani, you evil witch." Shouts out Ace.  
"Hold your tongue you Sniveling Brat!" The Rani Scolds.  
"Oi! Why dont you and I go out side and see whos the Brat you old hag!" Aces Anger flares right back at the Rani.  
"Fiesty little thing isnt she." The Rani Sarcastically says to the Doctor.  
Then out of nowhere an alarm Sounds. Its a perimeter breach Rani becomes distracted and The Hood takes his chance Tackling the Rani to the ground over his wristwatch. Ace helps by jumping on a nearby guard wrapping her hands around his neck trying to black him out. Monterolis Then jumps up from his chair and grabs his nearby revolver he had collected from this town hes in. And fires a shot into the jumble of bodies wrestling. However as he fired the shot the Doctor swung his umbrella at his head to it went up into the ceiling. Monterolis falls to the ground and the Doctor Follows after him.  
Then Through Some Nearby Doors the Eighth Doctor Bursts in and joins in on the melee. It soon dies down as they are all able to subdue there collect there belongings and they tie there hands behind there backs and leave them all there except for the Rani and Monterolis. The Hood insists on taking them back to the TARDIS 's. They all hurry down the Corridor back to the transmat and the Eighth Doctor is able to rig it to a new set of coordinates bringing them to there parking spots so to speak. They soon arrive. And the Hood forces both monterolis and The Rani to there knees.  
The intensity of anger he heald for the both of them flared out of every orpheus  
As he stares at them they have a feeling they know whats coming.  
"Before i decide what i do with the both of you, i want to know where all the people of this town are." He demands of them.  
Monterolis the sniveling coward he was started to ball, but the Rani did quite the opposite.  
"There Dead of course, we killed all of them. Slaughtered the lot." She laughs almost into hysterics as the face of the Hood becomes red with Anger. He turns to the Doctors.  
"I want you both to leave, and do it now. These two do not deserve a second chance. They deserve to die horribly." The Hood angrily says.  
"I will not let you do so. I cannot. You wanna take all but one of there regenerations thats fine. But i will not let you murder, that would not make you any better than them." The Seventh Doctor Lectures.  
The Eighth and Ace nods in agreement.  
"Your better than that, you know you are. They are horrible people yes butt hey deserve to be punished at he hands of the law not you my friend." The Eighth Doctor chimes in.  
The Hood turns back to them and sets his watch. The Doctors and Ace Stand back a bit as both assailants start to glow with regeneration energy and then it engulfs them in flames and energy and its all flowing into the air then into his watch. Then as quickly as it began it ends. The Hood turns around to his cohorts.  
"You were right, i let them have one they can live out the rest of there own miserable lives." He looks down at his feet in shame as he thanks them.  
"Its ok, we all have urges for revenge, you just have to realize sometimes revenge turns you into what your trying to mame." Ace steps forward and pats his shoulder.  
Off in the Distance and heres the Shadow Proclamation make there landing.  
"Well ive got to jet..." The Hood lights a ciggarette from his pack. "Things to do you know." He shakes all there hands and then hugs Ace.  
"Alright then ole chap." Says the Eighth Doctor  
"Please quit those things, and be safe." Says the professor with an all knowing sort of smile.  
"It was good to meed you, i wont for get you." Says ace as she hugs him. He smiles and then walks off back the way he came from.  
"Well then..." The Eighth Doctor turns to his younger self and past companion.  
"I must be off, love the reminiscing and all but things to do people to see and all that jazz i do suppose." He laughs and puts his hand out to the Seventh Doctor.  
"I do say, i will be happy to live as you, im just happy things have changed so much, but for the better. But...you should really think about a hat like mine or something." They both chuckle.  
"And Ace Dear Ace..." He turns to Ace and motions for a hug."Yes Yes take care of this old man, i know hes a handful."  
Ace moves in for a hug and smiles, " take care Doctor." Says Ace.  
He then bows to the both of them and makes his way back into the TARDIS.  
It then Dematerializes in front of then and they both wave. Ace takes the Professors umbrella and he puts her arm around her.  
"Well where to next my dear?" He asks as they walk back to the TARDIS.  
"Well, hmm i wasnt thinking about that, i am sad all those innocent people died in vain for some mad womans plot Professor. How is that justified." Ace replies as they stop at the door.  
"It isnt dear and its extremely horrible. But do not dwell on such things Ace this isnt any ones fault but there own. They will fave there own judgement day, and we know whoever there judge is, they will not be as lenient as I,Now go on in im right behind you." He smiles and twinks her on the nose. The TARDIS disappears and the sun goes down on whats now, a ghost town.


End file.
